I Don't Need Protection
by parker.juliet.hale
Summary: What happens when the 7, Nico and Thalia go to England to protect April Potter, or, Black, as she prefers. She is convinced that she can fight off Lord Voldemort on her own, but can she? Set in the Order Of the Phoenix, April instead of Harry, OC, set after war with Gaea Please r


Chapter One- April's P.O.V

"April," Mrs. Weasley called softly, and then opened my door, "dinner's nearly ready dear. Are you hungry?"

"Not really, I'll come down later for something though," I said, looking up from my potions book and essay.

"Alright, the meeting is in a little while, so try to hurry," Mrs. Weasley closed the door behind her and I sighed. Night, my owl, hooted softly. I stood up and let her out of her cage. She landed on my shoulder and nibbled softly on my ear.

Humming to myself, I finished working on my essay for Professor Snape. I put my quill down and closed my ink bottle, relieved that I finished.

Fred and George apparated into my room, making me jump. "Can you not?" I asked, breathing deeply.

"Hard question April," George said.

"The meeting's about to start, so mum banished us to the upstairs," Fred quipped, sounding dejected. A quick movement outside caught my eye.

"Hey, what's out there?" Pushing past the twins I looked out the window, but saw nothing. I blinked quickly and took my glasses off.

"I think you're just seeing things, young one," Fred said, as George ruffled my already messy hair. They dissaperated. I decided to go down stairs; maybe Ginny or Hermione was down there. I walked out of my room and heard arguing.

"Shut up Pine cone face," I heard a boy say.

"Make me, Kelp face," A girl growled back. I hurried downstairs, hoping that they wouldn't wake up Mrs. Black.

"Both of you hush!" Another female voice said, "I think someone's coming downstairs."

I arrived at the bottom of the stairs, and looked around the nine people standing there, all looking at me. "Uh, hi," I said awkwardly.

The black haired boy drew a sword, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" I retorted, taking note that they were Americans. Strange. I reached into my bag and held on to my wand, just in case.

A blond haired girl spoke up, "I'm Annabeth Chase. Who are you? Percy put your sword away," The black haired boy capped, yes, capped his sword and it became a pen.

"April Black," One of the boys sniggered at my accent, "Who are you?" I asked him.

"April. I missed you at dinner," Sirius said, coming out of the dining room. He surveyed the group of people, "So you are the exchange students? Dumbledore told me about you."

"Sorry I missed dinner. Homework." The whole group looked confused when I said 'homework'.

"No matter, come in, come in. April, you need to hear this as well," Sirius stepped aside and let the group pass by, the same one who sniggered at my accent winked at me and I rolled my eyes at him. "April," Sirius pulled me aside, "These kids, are different and the same as us."

"So they're witches and wizards as well?" I asked, confused.

"Not really, come one. They'll explain in there." He pushed me forward and I walked in, standing between Ginny and Ron, across the kid who sniggered at me.

"Why are we here again?" I asked, rather bored.

"Because you need protecting," Annabeth, who I remembered from the stairs said.

"Protected from what? Nothing is out there, well, other than-"

"Nothing is out there, we just want to make sure you are safe this year," Remus cut me off with a pointed look. I opened my mouth to say something smart, but it looked like the two kids who were arguing earlier were about to go at it. Annabeth stepped between them, forcing them apart before anything could start.

"Why don't we start with introductions" Mad-eye growled.

"Uh, right. Well, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," Annabeth said, looking somewhat nervous. Hermione perked up when she heard 'Athena'

"You mean like the Greek goddess?" She asked excitedly. I could help it.

"No. She means the Roman goddess," I rolled my eyes, "Obviously she means the Greek ones," Mrs. Weasley shot me a look of surprise because she has never heard me use sarcasm. Ron couldn't help but laugh, and Fred and George smiled at me. Ginny giggled and the other kids looked somewhat shocked.

Annabeth looked at Percy, I think, "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," He said, quickly looking at me then putting his arm around Annabeth's shoulders. The rest of the introductions went by fairly quickly.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." Said a blond boy.

"Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite," Hmmm, strange, she doesn't seem to act like one, of course I'm just being stereotypical, based on the books, so I could be wrong.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto," A black girl said quietly, Hermione opened her mouth, but remembered what my use of sarcasm and closed it.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, shape shifting runs in my family," To demonstrate he turned into an iguana, Ron's eyes practically popped out of his head. Frank turned back to human and Hazel smiled and put her arm around him.

"Thalia. Just Thalia, sister to Jason, daughter of Zeus," The other girl who was arguing with Jackson said. Two left now.

"Nico di Angelo son of Hades," I raised an eyebrow at this, to show his powers he raised his hands and the pavement around him started to crack and three skeletons crawled out and walked around. Hermione and Ginny both let out small screams of terror, Ron's eyes popped out, again, Fred and George, stopped talked and I said "Wicked." Nico lowered his hands and the skeletons disappeared, the other demigods, is what they're called, all clapped.

"Team Leo!" The last kid said loudly, and I muttered to Ginny, "Why am I feeling like I should be on Team Edward now?" Leo seemed to ignore this. "I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus," Again, he winked at me.

Louder, I said, "Does he flirt with every girl he sees? Just wondering besides, if we're done here, I'll be upstairs," I said, hoping to get out of the slightly crowded kitchen.

"All right, everyone off to bed. April, you'll be rooming with Annabeth, Piper, Hazel and Thalia. Be nice to them. Good night," I sighed deeply.

"When am I not nice, Mrs. Weasley?" I asked before walking out of kitchen, muttering about not wanting to room with four other girls.

A few minutes later, Annabeth and the other girls came in. I waved and indicated to the four extra beds Mrs. Weasley put in while I was downstairs. "You lot will stay here."

"Where will you go?" Piper, I think, asked.

I looked at her feeling as if she was using magic, "Why should I tell you?" I retorted, picking up my IPad and ear buds.

She looked slightly put out, then at Annabeth, a quizzical look on her face. Annabeth shrugged.

"What's this?" Hazel asked pointing at my potions essay.

"Potions homework for being sarcastic to Professor Snape, he's such a-"

Thalia cut me off with a look, "You have summer homework?"

I shrugged "Sometimes depends on what mood the Professor is in, oh and before you go to bed, lock the door, having Kreacher in here when you wake up is not a pleasant surprise, hush, Mrs. Weasley is coming," We all fell silent as Mrs. Weasley walked by, pressing her ear against our door.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked after Mrs. Weasley walked back downstairs.

"She doesn't trust us. Dunno why.," I shrugged and got into bed, Piper's bed was next to mine.

"Why aren't your parent's here April?" She asked, I sighed, I knew this was coming.

"Um, they were killed by Voldemort, along with my-" a lump rose in my throat and a few tears slid down my face.

"I'm so sorry, April," Annabeth said, followed by shocked silence.

"We should get some sleep, tomorrow Mrs. Weasley is taking us five to Diagon Alley for our school stuff," I said, wiping my tears on my blanket.

"School? We have to go to school?" Thalia said.

"Yes. Yes you do," I replied, smiling. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to befriend these people.


End file.
